1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plug securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new plug securing device for ensuring that male and female plugs are secured together in a connected manner to prevent them from being accidentally pulled apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plug securing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a male and female plug system which ensures that once connected together, the male and female plugs will not pull apart from each other. This is particularly useful for a person who is climbing on a ladder with an electric power tool connected to an extension cord. This system will prevent the extension cord from disengaging with the power tool and thus prevent the need for the person to climb down the ladder and reconnect the power tool with the extension cord.